Paper Planes and Scrabble
by Tangerine342
Summary: This day could really only get worse for every seme-I mean Italian!-there. BAD innuendoes


Based on real life, only when this happened, it was nowhere near as fun, and since I'm female nowhere near as sexy.

I have no clue if there is in fact some sort of Italian Holiday happening right now, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. We'll call it Vongola Day!

As for Scrabble, it is the fault of it sounding like a good idea at the time.

Enjoy if that's possible.

* * *

Paper Planes and Scrabble

The day started as ordinarily as any day could in the Sawada household. Children ran rampant demanding candy. An infant drank coffee, and sat in a way that made it look like he should rule the world. Nana Sawada cooked for dozens despite the fact that only a year or so prior it had only been her and her son, and of course they found themselves with another guest in the Vongola Primo brought to their time by some freak accident with the Sky Ring, Ten Year Bazooka, and probably a bunji chord. At this point, Tsunayoshi Sawada had learned to stop questioning the events in his life, assured that he'd probably land himself in a mental hospital soon enough anyway, and had accepted his ancestor several times removed into the home with the same resignation he'd accepted all the others with.

Through some warped turn of events it had been decided that Giotto would play the part of their long lost cousin coming for a visit. It was such a good ploy that even Nana believed it as soon as the words left Reborn's mouth. Scary enough, Giotto had also taken to the role of being direct family, and even now treated Tsuna like the younger brother he'd apparently always dreamed of having.

All was going well, and the only disappointing thought on everyone's minds was the lingering prospect that at some point the Vongola Primo would, or would have to return to his time, else the entire history of the world might be rewritten.

Today that was the farthest thing from anyone's mind though. Apparently it was some sort of holiday in Italy, and of course that was cause for celebration.

Vongola Style.

Someone was doomed to die.

Since it was an Italian holiday, it only made sense that every Italian member of the family be invited, including the Kokuyo gang and Dino with a few subordinates to keep his coordination in check. Of course normal members of the family were included, although due to the rain it resulted in the only ones appearing at the party being Gokudera, Yamamoto, and everyone else who lived under the Sawada roof.

Tsuna not knowing the first thing about Italian culture or holidays just let this day pass, hoping he wouldn't die with his dying will. It seemed there would be none of that though since the infant hitman decided to take a nap rather than dictate the party, and other than feeding his numerous guests, he had no idea what to do between Mukuro's shameless flirting under the guise of possessing his body, Giotto and Gokudera's protective streak that involved many loud threats, and Fuuta's crying because the rain gave hi a headache.

The solution was to set up random activities. In one corner they had a game of Scrabble going, but with no Italian words in his arsenal other than Vongola, and a few other words he knew from his box weapons, Tsuna opted instead to sit with Gokudera, who was begrudgingly teaching the "Stupid Cow", and I-pin how to fold paper airplanes. Of course it changed from a burden to and honour when Tsuna asked if he could also teach him how to fold paper into planes.

It all happened too suddenly for anyone to prevent or stop the events from unfolding. Yamamoto was just laughing at the other player's frustration when he spelled out "S-Q-U-A-L-O" for the fifth time. Chikusa was telling Ken to take a shower while the facilities were available. Dino was saving Enzio from falling into a cup of water, which would have been almost as disastrous as the events that did transpire.

Being No-Good Tsuna, the useless boy of course got a nasty paper cut on his finger while folding an awkward plane.

In most situations this isn't a problem.

Only in Tsunayoshi's case it was a BIG problem, being the cutest uke in a room filled with vicious, blood thirsty semes.

He wasn't thinking of that though when he hissed in pain, and without any disinfectant within reaching distance, stuck the pained digit in a very tempting mouth. He could only cock his head cutely to the side at the sudden silence in the room, wondering why everyone was looking at him. Giotto coughed awkwardly to cover the tension of the room, and told the oblivious Tsuna that it was nothing, and without removing his finger from his mouth, Tsuna nodded completely trusting the older man. Everyone forcefully went back to their previous activities, although all eyes were still closely drawn to that damned finger, now well coated in saliva.

Not able to take much more of it, Mukuro grabbed Giotto by the collar over the Scrabble board and hissed in rushed Italian so annoying ears wouldn't over hear.

"_He obviously trusts you the most, so fix this! Now!"_

It wasn't often that Mukuro lost his patience and let it show, but Tsuna had started sucking the finger out to inspect the bleeding only to slide it back in when it appeared that the bleeding wasn't stopping any time soon. The other Italians at the board agreed with the fact that something needed to be done immediately, even if none of them were too pleased by the fact that Tsuna was apparently more fond of the blond first generation boss than anyone else in the room.

Quickly looking over to make sure that Tsuna was more focused on keeping the kids out of trouble than inspecting their suspicious behaviour, as everyone leaned in over the board to listen, even the clueless Yamamoto, he whispered back. _"That's fine and all, but I happen to know that the last of the bandages were used on Friday. So unless you have something else he could use, I doubt he's just going to let himself bleed because we're all a little uncomfortable."_

"_I don't care if you have to use a ratty old sock of Ken's to stop the bleeding! Just fix this!"_

_Suddenly an idea hit Giotto like a ton of bricks, or one of his sun Guardian's books when he was found sleeping in Mass. It was true that they didn't have any bandages available, but he recalled Nana saying something about a miraculous "Liquid Band-Aid" that might just do the trick. Although she had admitted she didn't want to use it on the children since it apparently stung quite a bit. Surely Tsunayoshi could handle a small amount of pain if it stopped his wound from bleeding._

_Standing quickly, he crossed the small space in the room to Tsuna's side, and lifted him by his free arm, directing him out of the room, much to Lambo's disappointment, seeing as he'd been trying to con candy out of him. Once in the hall, Tsuna flashed his ancestor a confused look, that sent Giotto's mind whirling, and caused a few problems, that would hopefully would be resolved momentarily. He hadn't told any one of his discovery in his hurry, so he was alone as he quickly explained that he was going to get Tsunayoshi something for his hand._

_Running back out of the washroom to the delectable uke still standing outside his bedroom door, with his finger in his mouth, Giotto presented the small spray bottle. "I apologise for any pain this will cause. I assure you it should be over quickly, and I believe you are capable of over coming it Tsunayoshi-kun," Giotto smiled, taking the now well coated finger out of its owners mouth, with a pop that seemed to echo in his overly sensitive ears, and aimed the spray bottle at the cut that really shouldn't still be bleeding, but seemed to have other plans._

_One good spray was all it took for the sticky substance to take effect. _

"_Ahhh!" he cried, clutching his hand tightly, and bending over on it as if curling into himself would lessen the pain. "It hurts Giotto-san!" To top it all off there were now tiny tears forming in the corners of his eyes, as he moaned it pain._

_He could only imagine what the others were thinking on the other side of the door with only the sounds to go by._

_He really should have known that things could only get worse around Tsunayoshi in terms of sexual tension._


End file.
